Renovations
by JediFighterPilot2727
Summary: A continuation of my missing scenes series. Still in that long haught drought between episodes 3 and 7. Nicole pays up on that offer to help the Earp girls renovate the homestead. lots of Wayhaught flirting and oblivious Wynonna.


A/N: I won't say I'm begging for comments, but I will say that they're like my favorite thing ever

"So, Haught-Pants." Wynonna called out as soon as Nicole entered the Sheriff's Department, she and Waverly coming up to corner the rookie officer.

"Why do you call her that? It always makes me think of that Kesha song and then I get it stuck in my head." Waverly complained.

"Umm because Kesha is awesome. She wrote a song about brushing her teeth with Jack Daniels, girl is my hero."

Nicole glanced between the two sisters, slightly overwhelmed by their ambush, and her hands settled on her belt buckle.

"Was a there a question you needed to ask me? Or. . . ?"

"See, look at that Waves, laser focus." Wynonna reached out a hand to pat Nicole's cheek.

"Is she drunk?" Nicole looked past Wynonna at Waverly.

The younger Earp nodded, looking embarrassed at her sister's antics.

"No!" Wynonna scoffed. "I mean . . . yes . . . I mean I'm always a little drunk? So I don't really know where that leaves us."

"Riiigghht."

Nicole pushed past Wynonna towards the front desk, winking at Waverly as she did - happy to note the blush that rose in the girl's cheeks.

"Anyways, we were going to invite you to a party, but if you're going to insult my drinking habits . . ."

"Party?" Nicole's ears perked, she definitely hadn't been invited to any parties since she had arrived in Purgatory.

"It's not really a party per-say." Waverly was quick to interject. "Wynonna just likes to call it that so she can pretend like it's not work."

"Umm, there's going to be beer and pizza and hot- hopefully at some point shirtless- men; it's definitely a party."

"We're having a fix-it day at the Homestead." Waverly explained. "Doc and Dolls are coming over and we're going to paint and plumb and do all kinds of home improvement. But she's right, there will be beer and pizza."

"If I remember, correctly, someone-" Wynonna twirled her finger in the air before finally pointing it at Nicole. "Promised to help us paint."

"Wynonna, she was drunk. You can't hold her to that." Waverly once again looked embarrassed.

"What time are we starting?"

"Nicole, you don't have to-"

"What time?" Nicole repeated, flashing her dimples.

"Seven, I wanted noon, but Dolls said we needed an early start." Wynonna looked particularly despondent at the thought.

"I'll be there, I'll even bring coffee." She promised.

"Are you sure?" Waverly had the air of someone who really wanted to just accept, but felt like she needed to question out of politeness.

"Of course! You had me at hot, shirtless men." She winked again, and Waverly's giggle sent her heart skipping.

"Yes!" Wynonna held up her hand for a high five. "I knew that would win you over! Waverly didn't think so, but I told her that everyone loves shirtless men."

"Except, maybe, lesbians." Nicole offered conspiratorially.

Wynonna's eyes widened in sudden realization.

"You're right! I didn't think about that! I bet that would put a damper on things."

"Probably like being a vegetarian at a sausage festival - smells good, but you don't really wanna eat anything."

Waverly lost it at that, and Wynonna shot her a look.

"I think it's good that Nicole is so aware of gay issues. We should try and be better allies like her."

Wynonna could be so oblivious.

Nicole rolled her eyes at Waverly, and the shorter girl snickered, pulling Wynonna towards the door.

"We'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be there."

"Don't forget the coffee!" Wynonna reminded as Waverly pushed her through the door.

She shook her head, despite all of the crazy crime that went on here, the Earp girls were by far the most interesting aspect of Purgatory.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - — - — -

Seven in the morning did not dawn as early for Nicole as it did for Wynonna. She had always been an early riser, her constant involvement in sports throughout high school and college leaving her with very little time for sleeping in.

So she found herself pulling up to the Earp Homestead five minutes after the hour - she didn't want to seem too eager, after all - with two carriers of coffee in her passenger seat.

Dolls' SUV was parked in front of the house already, and she imagined that he had probably pulled up at seven on the dot. Waverly came out the front door, and she couldn't help but groan at how attractive she managed to look in yoga pants and a t-shirt.

Stepping out of the car, she passed one of the drink carriers to Waverly.

"Hey, thanks for coming to help!"

"What friends are for, right? Whenever I finally move into a place that lets me put more than two hooks on the wall you can help me redecorate."

"Deal!" Waverly grinned, eyes raking down Nicole's figure.

She was dressed simply herself, in an old Baylor tank top and a pair of basketball shorts that she didn't care to get paint on. She wasn't trying look nice, but she wasn't trying to look sloppy either. Waverly may have been with Champ, but that didn't mean that Nicole couldn't show her what she had to offer.

"Baylor, huh?"

"That's my alma mater! Go Bears!"

"You know I'm a researcher, right?"`

"Yeah?"

"Let's just say that I may have uncovered some footage of you playing basketball for the ol' Lady Bears." Waverly informed her as they began the walk towards the house.

"What?" Her heart thudded. Waverly had researched her?

"Well, I mean once you told me you played basketball in college, I had to look you up."

She groaned, she wasn't exactly sure if Waverly seeing her all hot and sweaty on a basketball court was a good thing or not.

"Don't worry, you lived up to your last name."

Nicole stopped short as Waverly entered the homestead - this girl was going to be the death of her.

"Oooh! Coffee!" Wynonna swooped in as soon as she saw them, grabbing one of the cups from Nicole. "Hey Haught-pants, Dolls brought donuts, so help yourself. You and Waves are on paint duty; i'm with Dolls doing plumbing because apparently I can't be trusted alone; and Doc is doing fix-it work."

"Perfect!"

"And just so you know, I did not make the assignments, I thought it should be a free for all but Waverly said we needed a plan."

Nicole glanced over at Waverly, smirking at the fact that Waverly had paired them together.

"Well, she is a planner."

"I still have that video." Waverly warned.

Wynonna glanced between them, sipping her coffee.

"What video?"

The younger Earp opened her mouth to reply and Nicole acted quickly, grabbing one of the donuts from the box on the counter and slipping it into Waverly's mouth.

"I don't know what she's talking about."

Waverly laughed so hard that Nicole was afraid for a moment that she might choke on the donut she was still chewing.

Wynonno looked between them again. "Oookkaayyy, mental note to find out what that's about later; I'm gonna take Dolls his coffee, maybe it'll make him less grumpy."

She left the kitchen, coffee in hand, and Nicole turned to see Waverly wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You're lucky I love chocolate covered donuts."

"I'm more lucky that you didn't get a chance to tell Wynonna about that video, she'd never let me live it down."

Painting with Waverly was more fun than it was a chore. There was a 90's playlist on the speaker system and they passed the time singing their favorite throwbacks - Waverly Earp singing TLC into a paintbrush microphone was not a sight that Nicole would soon forget.

They made a great team, Nicole getting the high parts and Waverly getting the low, and they made quick work of the project, moving through the rooms one by one.

"So where's the boy-man?" she finally got up the nerve to ask, roller working its way up the wall.

"Oh, uh he uh, he's not really into the whole 'renovations' thing, ya know? Besides, it's kinda nice to get away from him sometimes."

Nicole chose to to comment on that, instead taking a moment to relish the fact that Waverly wanted to spend time her and not Champ. It wasn't a competition, she reminded herself for what felt like the hundredth time. Champ was the boyfriend and she was the friend, and she would never pressure Waverly to change that.

But if Waverly made that decision on her own, that was a different story.

"Well, you know how boy-men are." She grinned.

"Are you ever going to let me live that down?"

"Nope! Or that I got you out of your shirt less than two minutes after introducing myself. I mean I'm good, but I think that's a record."

Waverly blushed, and Nicole barely had time to blink before a paintbrush darted towards her nose. She felt the wet paint slide down her face, and she gasped.

"Did you just paint me?!"

Wavelry's laugh was answer enough.

And later, if Nicole's roller happened to smear down the back of Waverly's shirt? Well, that was a complete accident.

 **if you guys have any more ideas for missing scenes (or other Wayhaught prompts) hit me up on here or tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727!**


End file.
